The Truth hurts but heals too
by La La the weird bipolar girl
Summary: Harry Potter is not a human, or the boy his friends think he is. Draco is a Veela looking for his mate. When Harry is being raped at home who will save him? When he comes into his birthright who will be there for him? What will happen when Draco wants t


**Summary:**

Harry Potter is not a human, or the boy his friends think he is. Draco is a Veela looking for his mate. When Harry is being raped at home who will save him? When he comes into his birthright who will be there for him? What will happen when Draco wants to help after Harry's friends turn on him? Creature Fic.

**A.N: Another story from me. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All Characters, situations, and the like belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Harry was sitting at his window tears running down his cheeks as he looked out his bared window, waiting to get a letter from any one, it didn't mater who sent him one. Hell he would be happen with receiving a letter from Voldemort himself threatening to kill him. 'Why am I waiting, no one gives a damn about me.' Harry thought as he tried to brush his tears away. It was two weeks into the summer holidays and his so called friends promised to write him, and Harry had yet to receive one god damn letter from any one.

Everyone at Hogwarts believes that the rumor that he was beaten and starved at his relatives house was just that, a rumor. They all believed that he was treated like the little prince they think he his. Well okay that wasn't true, there was one person that knew that the rumor was true. And surprisingly that person wasn't Ron or Hermione, it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry remembered when Draco found out about his life, it was one of the many memories that wouldn't be forgotten.

**Flash back-**

_Harry was in the prefect's bathroom because he knew no one would bother him there. He didn't even lock the door, he was that confident that no one would come in there at one in the morning. He took out his trusty silver and dark green knife 'Slytherin colors how fitting' he thought. He looked around just to make sure no one was there. He rolled up his sleeves staring at the many long white scars that zig-zagged down both of his arms. He then put his trusty knife to his wrist and drug the sharp edge across his skin creating a long deep cut. He hissed at the pain loving every second of it. He did the same thing to his other wrist. He then sat down next to the prefect's pool of a tub and watched his very life source run from his body. Suddenly a picture of Draco flashed through his mind and he started to cry. He blacked out and the next thing he knew he heard the sound of some one whispering soft reassuring words in his ear._

_"Sh, its okay, I'm here. Please don't go. I need you." the person whispered, he then felt the soft soothing circles on his back and he blinked the blurriness away and slowly turned his head -feeling light headed as he did this- to see Draco crying._

_"W-why?" Harry gasped out._

_"Sh, its okay, I won't let anything happen to you. I'm here now." Draco said as he hugged the smaller boy to his chest. "I need you, don't let them get to you. Don't give them the pleasure to see that they got to you." he whispered. Harry was slowly slipping back into the darkness that he had just come out of. "No, don't go back to sleep, I don't want to loose you. Please don't fall asleep." Draco pleaded and Harry tried his best not to go back to sleep. Harry knew he had zoned back out because when he zoned back in he was in the hospital wing. He felt that his wrist were bandaged._

_"What happened to him?" he heard Madam Promfry asked someone._

_"I-I don't know, I walked into the prefect bathroom and found him like this, will he be alright?" he heard a boy with smooth base voice._

_"He will be just fine, though I would like to know what made him want to kill himself." he heard Dumbledore say._

_"He would not kill himself, you must have done something to him Malfoy." He heard the annoying voice of Ron._

_"I did no such thing Weasel!" the deep voice of Draco said._

_"How do we know you've always hatted him." came the squeaky voice of Hermione._

_"I've never hated him, I've. . ." the lovely deep voice that belonged to Draco said cutting off as he sat down on Harry's hospital bed.  
_

_"You've what?" the equally annoying voice of Ginny asked and Harry tried move closer to the warmth of Draco._

_"You're awake!" Draco called._

**End of Flash Back-**

Harry sighed again just thinking about that night confused him, why did he start crying when he thought about Draco, and why did he not want to die after he thought about him. Why was Draco crying? What was he going to say? And why did he want to know?

Harry sighed once again and winced when he felt the pain from his last beating. Harry growled at himself as he looked down at the fresh cuts and bruises that was the result of his latest beating. His eyes teared up again, "What did I do to deserve that?" He asked himself as thought about what happened earlier that day.

**Flash back-**

_Harry had just finish mowing the lawn, he had slipped into the kitchen to get a drink before he went out to weed the lawn when he heard his Uncle coming into the kitchen. Harry simply ignored him as he drank his water, he had just set the class into the sink when a beefy hand found it's way onto Harry's mouth that stifled Harry's startled yell. "Not one sound." Harry heard his Uncle say as Harry felt his Uncle's other hand slide over his body. "Mm, so nice, I wonder what you taste like." he heard before he felt his Uncle lick him. Harry shuddered in disgust._

_'Ew, gross.' Harry thought. Vernon then drug him upstairs and through him into his room. Harry looked into his Uncle's beady little eyes and saw nothing but lust. He started to back up but stopped when he felt his bed behind him._

_"You ain't going no where boy." his Uncle said shutting the door and locking it. Harry gulped as his fat Uncle walked toward him, Vernon picked Harry up by his hair and threw him on to the bed, he then took out a rope from hi back pocket and tied his hands to the head board then tied his feet to the meatel of his foot board. "Now the fun begins." His Uncle said as he pulled out his pocket knife and started to ruffly cut Harry out of his pants cutting up his legs in the process. Harry whimpered as his Uncle cut deep into his left thigh as he started to cut his boxers off. "That's a good boy." His Uncle said as he put his knife away then took off his own pants._

_"P-please Uncle" Harry said as tears feel down his cheeks. Harry's eyes widened as he felt something hard at his entrance, he knew it wasn't his Uncle's fingers because his Uncle's hands were right beside his head. His Uncle smirked then slammed into him, Harry had to bite his lip so he wouldn't scream._

_"That's a good boy." His Uncle said as he continued to pound him as began to go faster panting from the pleasure. With out any warning he came hard into Harry. He pulled out, untied Harry and slipped another pair of boxers on him then walked out the door. _

**End of flash back-**

Harry whipped his tears away only for them to be replaced by more. He sighed as he got up and limped over to his bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, never hearing the owl tap at his window.

**Drarry**

Harry woke up when the sun dicided to disturb his sleep, Harry groaned and turned over then wished he hadn't, the wounds from last night and the whip wounds from when his Uncle took him to the basement and whipped him todays ago gave him a painful reminder of why he shouldn't move. He was just about to flop back down when he heard tappin. Confused Harry looked around his room trying to see where that tapping was coming from, when his eyes got to the window he could hardly believe his eyes, there at his window was a beautiful black owl waiting for him to open the window for him. "Oh, hey there Handsome." Harry said and the tapping stopped as the owl noticed Harry slowly get up and limp to the window.

"Hoot!" The owl called loudly. Harry looked scared, he was afraid his Uncle may have heard this beautiful creature and come stomping in here and kill the owl like he did with Headwig, and then punish him again. His eyes teared up at the thought of Headwig and the fear of this owls fate if he did wake his Uncle up.

"Sh, please be quiet, I don't want you to be hurt." Harry whispered, the owl looked at him and Harry could have sworn the owl nodded his head.

"Hoot" the owl cried softer than before, Harry smiled at the owl then as quietly as he could opened his window.

"Aren't you a handsome thing." Harry said as he started to pet the owl, then he noticed t he letter tied to his leg. "Is that for me?" Harry asked as he started to untie the letter. "Thank you." Harry said and kissed the owl's head as best as he could with the bars in the way. "You might want to hide so my Uncle doesn't see you, I expect you're going to wait for my reply." Harry said and the owl flew to the tree that was just outside Harry's window, you couldn't see the owl unless you were really looking, Harry smiled then quietly shut the window. He walked to his desk looking at the pale cream envelope, he turned the envelope over and saw his name written in Draco's handwriting that he loved to look at.

Oh yes, he knew what Draco's handwriting looked like. How could he not when Snape was always pairing them together. Last year they had a silent agreement just to sit together so they wouldn't have to move when they were paired together. Harry smiled as a picture of Draco slumped over the potion's desk writing entered his mind. He then shook his head as he tried to get the image to leave, but he was unsuccessful, and he was happy he was unsuccessful.

Harry carefully opened the envelope not wanting to rip it, once opened he pulled the letter from it. He opened it and admired it, then began to read it.

'_Harry,_

_Please ease my worries and tell me you're alright. I need to know you are alright. My sanity depends on you being alright. Please tell me you haven't tried to. . . I can't wright it. You know you scared me last year when I found you like that in the prefect's bathroom. I really thought you had. . . you know.' _here Harry saw that tears had hit the paper, and Harry started to cry because he made Draco cry once again _'I have nightmares, I can't get that picture out of my head. I NEED to know you are alright, you are the only who sees right through my mask. You are the only one who yells at me. You are the only one who denied me anything in my life. You are the only one who makes me feel human. You are the only one who makes me feel whole. _

_I care about you too much to see you suffer, just tell me what to do and I will do it for you. Tell me to rescue you and I will. Tell me to jump off a bridge and I will jump off every bridge until I find the one you wanted me to jump off of. You tell me to jump, I won't even ask how high, I'll just start jumping until I get to the hight you want. I am your slave.I'll do just about any thing you want me to do. Just don't tell me to watch you suffer, because I can not do that. Just say the word and I am there._

_My heart and soul are yours forever;_

_Draco'_

Harry was still crying, but his tears were no longer tears of regret, they were tears of happiness. He hugged Draco's letter to his chest then pulled out a piece of paper and a pin and scribbled in his messy handwriting:

_'Draco,_

_Sorry about the handwriting, mine isn't as nice as yours._

_Please don't jump off a bridge, I need you here with me. I need you to make sure I don't do anything stupid like last time. I'm sorry I made you go through that, I didn't mean too, I wasn't thinking about anyone but me._

_I need you to get me out of here, my uncle has gone too far, he's taken something that cannot be given back. I feel empty, can you came make me feel right again?_

_I need you;_

_Harry'_

Harry walked over to his window, quietly opened it, becond the owl. "Hey there handsome, take this to Draco as quick as you can?" Harry asked and the owl carefully nipped him- making sure he didn't brake skin- then took the letter in his beak and flew off. Harry quietly shut the window and sat on his bed to wait for his uncle to let him out so he could do his chores. He didn't have to wait long for his uncle came in five minutes later and let his out.

"Your Aunt is down stairs waiting for you." His uncle said as he looked at his with lust filled eyes. Harry gulped then ran around his Uncle who took that opitunity to grope him. Harry yelp and ran faster trying to get away from his Uncle.

**Drarry**

Harry was out in the back watering his the flowers when the owl flew and landed on his out stretched arm that held the water hose. Harry quickly looked around to make sure no one was around or even saw that, then he remembered that his relatives went out to eat lunch today. He dropped the hose and took the letter from him, the owl flew into one of the trees to hid. Harry smiled and opened the note.

_'__I'm here' _was all that it said Harry looked around confused then saw Draco standing where the owl had flown over to.

"How?" was all Harry could say as Draco walked over to him.

"I came into my inheritance last year. I'm a Veela, we can turn into and bird we want. I turned into the owl to deliver the letter and to see that you were alright." Draco said smiling, his smile soon left his face when he and Harry heard a car door slam.

"Oh no, you shouldn't be here, you need to leave. Uncle Vernon will hurt you when he sees you, oh I should have asked you to rescue me. I don't want you to get hurt." Harry whispered as he started to panic. Draco pulled him into a quick hug before hr turned into a beautiful hawk and flew into the trees, Harry quickly picked up the forgotten hose just when his Uncle walked out side. His Uncle walked over to him and pushed to boy to the ground.

"Petunia left me, but that is okay, I still have you my pretty." Vernon whispered as he started to pull Harry pants down, tears fell down Harry cheeks.

"Draco. . ." Harry whispered before he caught himself.

"What was that love?" Vernon asked pulling Harry's hair, "Did you just call some one elses name?" he asked and Harry shook his head, and Vernon smiled then kissed Harry on the mouth making Harry want to gag. He was suddenly pulled away from Harry as a beautiful pissed off hawk attacked him. Harry sat there stunned before he smiled.

"Draco" Harry said as tears of gratitude fell from his eyes and the hawk morphed into the beautiful boy. Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Vernon.

"Touch Harry again and I WILL kill you." Draco said, "Come on Harry, I'm getting you out of here, now." Draco said as he picked Harry un bridle style. "Where is your stuff?" He asked and Harry pointed a shaky finger at the cupboard under the stairs. Draco noticed there was a lock on the door "Alohomora!" Draco yelled and the lock was not unlocked. Draco opened the door one handed then he shrunk everything after getting Harry's wand then left with Harry in his arms and Harry's stuff in his pocket. He held out his wand calling the Knight bus.

"Where to?" Stan asked.

"The leaky Cauldren." Draco said then handed Stan the money.

" 'ear that Erni? To the Leaky Cauldren 'e says." Stan called to Erni and Erni started to drive to the Leaky Cauldren. "So who yer got there?" Stan asked talking about the shaking boy in Draco's arms, Draco tightened his arms around Harry who was crying into his chest.

"Harry Potter" Draco asked and held on to one of the meatel bars from the bed he was sitting on as Erni made a sharp turn.

" 'Arry Potter? What 'appened to 'im? 'Aven't seen 'im like that before? What yer do to 'im?" Stan asked glaring at Draco who glared back.

"Nothing" Draco said as they stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldren and got out with out a glace at Stan.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldren Mr. Malfoy." Tom said as he opened the door for him. "Room eleven" Draco nodded at walked up the stairs. "I'll send up some dinner for you and Mr. Potter."

"Thanks" Draco said. When he got to the room Harry had fallen asleep so he put him on the bed took off the smaller boy's shoes then took off his pants so he could get comfy. He the proceed to take off his shoes and pants and cawled into the bed and pulled to smaller boy closer to him. Harry sighed then snuggled closer to him, Draco then fell asleep with Harry half on top of him with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Okay so this is the first Chappi, What did you think of it?**


End file.
